Pretty Blue
by Izumi Sarashina
Summary: [AU] Eiri Yuki and Ayaka Usami sit watching the pretty blue skies. Eiri realizes the impossible... he's happy where he is.


**Pretty Blue**

_Written By Izumi Sarashina_

**Disclaimers:** **_Gravitation is NOT mine_**. It belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei, we all know that. I'm only borrowing them for a little while.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, ok. So maybe hetero doesn't really have it's room here. But this fic came into my head anyway and I decided to write it down. There aren't a whole lot of Eiri/Ayaka fans. In fact there aren't a LOT of Ayaka fans. This place lacks on fiction focused on her, really. I guess this is slightly AU since - Eiri actually WANTS to be with her? -eyebrow raise- Yeah, definitely an AU.

Review if you like or don't like it. Review if you want to. Thanks!

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day when they sat in front of the temple. He was back home, the last place he wanted to be. This place - with memories he would've rather forgotten. The place that reminded him of the person he ceased to be. This was the place where the people he knew forced him to be that person once again. And he didn't like it at all.

He did his best to forget everything, everything that caused him pain. He wanted to break free from them. Though he knew very well that the last thing his family wanted to do was to hurt him, he couldn't trust them. It would be better if they left him alone.

Perhaps he was better that way.

As he looked ahead, his eyes somewhat looking blank, cold - he remained quiet. He distracted himself with these thoughts most of the time. He was used to being haunted by these things, he knew they always passed through time.

He was distracted as a soft and gentle voice spoke up right beside him.

"Eiri-san? What's wrong?"

Eiri looked beside him to see her. A pretty young woman with long, dark brown hair which curled over at the end. Her pretty dark blue eyes staring right into his golden ones. She had a concerned frown, her brows creased and her thin lips curved down a bit. She was home for the day, taking care of the dojo. In her simple red kimono, she looked lovely enough to drive the doubts he had.

"Nothing, Ayaka-chan. Nothing at all."

Ayaka didn't seem like she believed it as she smiled at him. Her smile was a bit shaky, as she reached out a hand and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. Eiri was surprised at her simple gesture, but he couldn't help but smile even a little, he turned to her - looking at her, he remembered the reason why he came back. Why he could leave everything behind for even just a little while. All of the sudden, what everyone else said, did - didn't matter to him or annoy him as they usually would. As long as she would be around.

"Are you sure you want to stay here with me...?"

Eiri heard the question coming from her and he stopped. Ayaka's eyes were downcast as she uncomfortably fidgeted with her fingers, tracing the white flowers on her kimono.

"I know that you really don't want this life - you've worked hard enough to keep away from it. Although I wanted you to change your mind about it. I won't be happy if you're not happy with it - so -"

She stopped as she felt a hand touching her cheek lightly, lingering there for a moment before it ran through her hair. She looked up, her face now only inches away from his own. Ayaka felt the blush rise up to her face as she smiled shyly, glancing aside - it took a few minutes before she finally focused her gaze at him. She wasn't use to this much affection as their families suggested to keep things a bit formal.

"You talk to much, you know that?" He leaned in forward and kissed her softly. He was always very careful with her. He was always gentle with her, when he would touch her or hold her - as if he were asking for her approval before he did more. He knew she wasn't experienced with this sort of thing at all. He was considerate enough not to be rough.

He broke away and kissed her forehead. He said nothing more - and with that she knew it was alright. She leaned on him, her cheek on his chest as she looked up at the clear blue sky and the white clouds that hovered above them. Her smile would not fade, she knew that he would never hurt her. And as he looked at her, he knew that he truly did love her after all.

That was all they needed.

* * *

-Owari-

Review if you wish.


End file.
